What the Hay-Hay
by WaterLilyKairi
Summary: Naruto has censored his words ever since him and Hinata had kids. But it feels like it was worth nothing when Boruto asked."Why don't you just say hell?"


Censoring. Naruto was always censoring himself since Boruto was born. Hinata had made a point that she did not want to her child's ears to hear such filthy words. And it was difficult at first, he had slipped up many times, but by the time Himawari was born he had been able to stop cursing. But sometimes you just need to say a word, a word to let out your frustration.

So, Naruto didn't curse, but he replaced his curse words with other words. Words that would not poison his children's mind. When he stubbed a toe."Fudge nuggets!"

When he almost knocked over a vase."Holy shitake mushrooms, that was close."

Or when he did knock down a lamp and break it."Aw, son of a bad biscuit."

His most used was, "what the hay-hay". Which he most often used to replace hell. Even though _he_ didn't consider it a bad word, he relented to Hinata's wishes. It was embarrassing though, when he said these words among friends. It was habit he couldn't break, but he didn't mind as long as his kids didn't say or know these words.

But it was one day as he was watching little two year old Boruto, while Hinata went out with some friends. He was holding his baby girl in his hands as she played with her rattle, shaking it near his ear and giving him quite the ear ache.

And then he got text from his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Curious as to what it was that he sent him, he opened the text and read:

 **I've been meaning to ask. But what the hell are you teaching your son about milk?**

Naruto laid Himawari on her belly on the carpet of the floor as he looked at the text a second time."What the hay-hay?" He muttered. What type of question was that? Milk? He taught his son what anyone one would teach them about was such a weird question.

"Daddy, why don't you just say hell?"

Naruto snapped his head, did he hear correctly? Did he just say 'hell'? He was certain that he never once said hell in front of Boruto, at least not when he was old enough to remember.

"What the foofoo did you just say?"

" _Daddy_?"

"No, the other one." He shook his head.

" _Why_?"

"Not that one either."

" _Don't?_ "

"No, no, no."

" _You_?"

"Boruto." He said sternly. It was obvious to see he was just playing with him now.

" _Just_? _Say_?"

"The last one."

"Oh, you mean _hell_?"

"Yes, but don't say that word."

"Why not?" Boruto frowned, confused. It was clear to see that he did not understand.

Naruto sighed,"Because, it's bad a word."

Boruto's frown started to dissolve and he looked more guilty."Hell is a bad word?"

"Didn't I say not to say it?"

"Oops!" He clapped both hands over his mouth."Sorry."

"It's okay just don't say it again." Naruto said."Otherwise, I'll have to tell mommy."

"Oh no! Don't tell mommy, please? I'll be good, I promise. I won't say h-hay-hay."

Naruto sighed, glad his son caught himself. Where in the world had heard it though."Where did you learn this word?"

"Uncle Sasuke."

"What? Sasuke?"

"Yep."

"Why would he say that?"

Boruto shrugged."I don't know." And he really didn't. All he said was that auntie Sakura didn't look like he had much milk.

"That guys such a weirdo."

"Yeah." Boruto agreed."He is."

Naruto smiled at his son and ruffled his hair. Just then they heard a voice call."I'm home!"

"Mommy!" Boruto hopped and ran towards the door. Naruto was right behind him after picking Himawari.

"Hey my little rugrat." Hinata smiled at Boruto ruffling his hair."Did you have fun with daddy?"

"Yep! I learned something new too."

"Really what was that?"

"Hay-hay is not a good word to say." He said gravely.

Hinata looked at him confused, but Boruto sent a smile at Naruto and he returned it knowingly. He sure hoped Hinata would never find out the meaning behind his words.

* * *

 **This is part two to 'Nursing'. If you haven't read that, please do. Both stories were fun to write to say the least. These people really need to watch what they say around Boruto lol. As promised I said I would make more one-shots, and I am, I'm just more focused on my NaruHina story at the moment. But I got more one-shot ideas I'll be writing. So, I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Little Miss Kairi out~!**


End file.
